The major objective of this grant is to develop a statewide regional Cancer Network through which cancer control programs based on established need can be initiated and implemented. Steps to date have been devoted to a planning and review of approaches, selection of communities for study. Consideration of necessary staff, and initiating those preliminary community studies and surveys which are needed for a proper developmental data base. The surveys will provide an analysis of individual community health resources, organizations involved, both public and private, key individuals and the various interrelationships which must be considered in forming any regional coordinating council. These councils in turn will be responsible for developing cancer control programs within and appropriate to their individual areas. In addition data will be collected forming the essential basis not only for program development but also for establishing a means for evaluation of program impact. Coordinating councils for cancer control will be determined and set up starting in those regions where center ties have already been established. Once a cancer coordinating council for a specific area is organized, the council with Center assistance will study and determine its regional cancer control needs and the most appropriate means for their implementation. In some areas, alternative intervention strategies, other than coordinating councils, will be implemented. The impact of these approaches on community programs and patient utilization and services will be evaluated by comparing them with communities in which no intervention strategies have been employed.